


Stars

by MalcolmReynolds



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Fluff, Stargazing, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, friendship becoming more, miraculous aren't mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalcolmReynolds/pseuds/MalcolmReynolds
Summary: When Luka realizes that Marinette has never truly seen the stars, he seeks to rectify that fact.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 14
Kudos: 80





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a gift for Momo-oh-nono in the MLB Secret Santa exchange.

“You know that feeling that you get when you’re just laying there, watching all of the stars? The way they feel so peaceful and are so numerous they melt your worries away?”

Marinette shook her head with a sigh. “Sorry, I don’t. I’ve not really spent much time out of Paris. Anytime I’ve gone somewhere else, it was another city. I’ve never seen more than a handful of stars in my life.” 

Luka shot up straight and looked at her incredulously. “You’re seventeen years old and you’ve seriously never seen the stars?”

“Nope.”

“Well, we’ll have to rectify that.” He looked over at Marinette as she sat, sadly smiling up at the late afternoon sky. “When’s your next free weekend? We don’t have to go far, just away from the city lights.”

Her head came down and slowly turned to look at him, eyes round with a sheen of tears. “You’d do that for me?”

He nodded. “A trip out to the country? Not exactly a hardship.” A lopsided grin spread across his face. Marinette’s smile came out in response to his, blinding in its joy. 

“Thank you, Luka. I’d love that.” She leaned forward and pressed her hand against his forearm, squeezing gently. Both her smile and her hand remained in place as her gaze wandered over the bow of the Liberty to the water of the Seine and beyond.

Smiling softly at her, Luka went back to strumming softly on his guitar, a song that spoke of the beauty of the night away from the city; the magical sparkle of the stars, cool and sharp, as they hung in a sky the same shade of midnight as Marinette’s hair. 

Soft conversation and many minutes of daydreaming later, Marinette left Luka on the deck with a gentle kiss on the cheek. When she arrived home, she helped her parents clean up the bakery, as she asked about taking the trip with Luka. Tom’s eyes lit up. “Just the two of you?” he asked, a small smirk on his face. He’d known the boy for four years, and he and his daughter had only been friends in all that time, no matter how hard he hoped for it to become something more. 

Marinette blushed hard, as Sabine looked at her thoughtfully. “I’m OK with you going. Were you planning on spending the night, or coming back late? The sun won’t set until almost 10 pm, so you wouldn’t be leaving until close to midnight.”

Face flaming even darker, Marinette sucked in a sharp breath. “I didn’t even think about that. I’m not sure either of us did. I’ll have to ask.”

Sabine continued, “I’d also like to talk to him before you guys go, especially if you are planning on spending the night.”

Nodding her head furiously, Marinette smiled at her parents, her eyes alight in her red face. “I’ll let him know.”

Excusing herself to text Luka, both that she was free the next weekend, and that her parents wanted to talk to him about the trip. He replied that he could come by the next day after work, and Marinette found herself stewing in nervous anticipation. 

She kept chiding herself that she shouldn’t be nervous. Luka didn’t think of her that way anymore, and they were good friends. She’d lost her chance to be anything more, but she prized the friendship that she had with him. He was the person she turned to whenever she needed anything, as he turned to her. Over the past years, she’d got him to open up to her. He’d never had trouble communicating, but he didn’t want to burden her with his worries. She had worn him down by promising that she’d worry about him either way, and he had finally capitulated, talking to her about his worries about his family, Kitty Section, and all of his other friends. 

He had told her that she was important to him, but over the years that they’d grown closer, he’d never again overtly declared his love for her, although he showed no less kindness towards her. As she got to know Luka, Marinette had realized that getting over her crush on Adrien was much easier than she thought it would be, she found herself falling for somebody else. She shrugged, even though nobody was around to see it, and tried to put Luka out of her mind. 

As he pulled up outside the bakery the next day, Luka stowed his helmet in his bike basket. He ran his fingers through his sweat-dampened hair and slung his guitar on his back. Marinette had told him what her parents wanted to talk to him about, and even though they were just friends, he was nervous. He knew that Marinette cared about him, but she didn’t think about him in the same way he thought about her, and he respected that. He hadn’t thought through his plan to take her out to see the stars, but of course, the sun set much later in the summer than it did at other times of the year, and that would necessitate them staying out later. He’d looked at the train schedule, and the last train back to Paris from Rouen was just after 9 pm. Not even enough time for the sun to be completely set, let alone time for him to show her the stars and the constellations the way he wanted to. 

Luka had decided that the best thing to do was to stay the night. Between the fact that he’d sold a couple of songs, the child support his father paid, and what he’d saved from Kitty Section’s few gigs, money wasn’t really an issue; he didn’t need his delivery job, but he liked the physicality of it, and the fact that it gave him the luxury of spending time in his own head, without anyone trying to bother him. He’d offer either a campsite or a cute little inn in the village of Boos, just outside of Rouen, where he wanted to take her. He would be happy to get them separate rooms if she or her parents preferred. 

As he explained all of this to her parents, he apologized for not thinking ahead before making the offer, but it was a spur-of-the-moment suggestion. Tom waved his apology away, while Sabine watched him with a calculating look in her eyes. When he mentioned separate rooms, Sabine nodded approvingly and told him that she trusted both him and her daughter, and the decision would be theirs. 

Marinette smiled in relief at Luka as her parents dismissed them with their usual admonishment to 'keep the door open'. Once they were settled in Marinette's room, Luka idly playing his guitar and Marinette with her latest knitting project, they talked about their trip. Deciding upon sharing a room with two beds at a nicer inn, Marinette insisted on paying for her part. After some good-natured squabbling, Luka agreed but bought both train tickets before she had an opportunity to, flashing her the confirmation on his phone as she pouted at him. He just laughed at her pout, and Marinette plotted a way to pay him back. 

Saturday morning, Marinette spent in the bakery, helping her parents out both behind the counter, and back in the kitchens, decorating. With permission, she set a few rolls and other treats aside to take on their trip. They’d decided to explore the ruins of the Abbey of Jumieges during the afternoon, and have dinner then head out to where it would be dark and they could see the sky. The weather couldn’t have been better if they’d planned it, sunny but not too hot, with a light wind that had Luka’s hair dancing in the breeze. 

Checking in, they ditched their bags at the inn’s front desk, with the assurance that they’d be left in their room, once it had been properly cleaned. After that, they headed into Rouen to visit the Abbey but were distracted by a small music shop they passed. Luka looked at the shop front longingly, but knowing it wasn’t really of interest to Marinette said nothing, although she saw his look and, grabbing his hand, tugged him inside. 

The interior was dark after the bright sunshine, but multi-coloured strands of fairy lights were strung across the ceiling, and the shop felt welcoming. There was a small selection of used CDs and vinyl at the front, but the majority of the shop was given over to instruments and sheet music. A few guitars hung along a side wall of the tiny store, and Luka was drawn to them. Clasping his hands behind his back, he peered at one in particular. Like everything in the store they were second hand but obviously had been well cared for. The one he was looking at was obviously high quality, but well-loved, and had white and pink apple blossoms painted across the body. 

The sales clerk came out from behind the counter where the cash register sat, slinging his own guitar over his shoulder, and pushing his light brown hair out of his face. He smiled at them both, eyes flicking back and forth between the pair of them. “Do either of you play?” 

Luka nodded. “I play, and I’ve been trying to teach her a little.” He tilted his head towards Marinette. “Can I try this out? I think it’s time she got her own guitar.”

Marinette made a little noise of protest, but the sales clerk just pushed his hair out of his eyes again, and gently took it down off the wall, handing it to Luka, who checked the tuning on it, before he started playing a little tune Marinette hadn’t heard before that bubbled with anticipation and nerves, light and happy. 

The clerk grinned at him. “That was awesome! I’m Ben. You sound like you could play professionally!”

Luka flushed a light pink and Marinette smiled. “He’s not, yet, but he has sold some of the songs he’s written.” She turned to Luka as his blush darkened. “You did some of the background guitar on Jagged’s last album, too! Technically you _are_ a professional!”

His neck almost cracked with the speed he turned to look at her. “How did you know that? Did Jagged tell you? Please don’t tell my mom.”

Marinette laughed. “You didn’t look that closely at the album cover, did you? All the names of the studio musicians are woven into the image.”

Ben stood there staring at them, mouth agape. “They are? I caught a few names on there, how many are there total?”

“Eight,” Marinette responded, then frowned. “Nine, if you include Jagged.”

“Really?” Ben asked, forehead wrinkling. “I only found four. Even the internet says seven… plus Jagged.”

Marinette smiled. “Do you have a copy of Crockabilly? I’ll show you?” 

Instead of heading to the CD rack as she expected, Ben headed to the back to a framed poster that was hanging on the wall. It was one of the ‘coming soon’ advertising posters, but this one had been signed by Jagged. He took it down and waved them over to the counter where he gently set it down for all of them to see.   
Marinette walked over and started pointing out the names. The picture was Fang holding an electric fiddle, draped across the piano Jagged was playing. Marinette started pointing out the names. “There you are, Luka, along the fretboard of the fiddle. The two drummers that Jagged used are here along Fang’s tail.” Marinette pointed to two names that had been woven into the scales. “The piano player and bassist are both woven into the woodwork of the piano.” 

Both young men were leaning forward, looking at the names hidden in the pictures. “The electric banjo player…” Marinette giggled. “I didn’t even know such an instrument existed until Jagged told me… she’s here.” With a finger, she traced the waves of Jagged’s hair. “And the two backup singers are here and here.” She pointed at the name on Fang’s snout and the one on Jagged’s pants. 

Luka broke into a smile and pointed at the cord carefully drawn across the bottom of the picture that connected the stage lights that flooded the scene. “I think you forgot one. The one who designed the album cover slipped in her own name. Or at least her initials.” He traced the tiny ‘MDC’ at the bottom. Marinette laughed. “I’m not a musician. I don’t count.”

Ben was gaping at the pair of them. “You designed Jagged Stone’s album cover?” He turned to Luka. “And you played on it?” They both nodded. “That is incredible! You definitely need to let him buy you that guitar!”

Shaking her head vehemently, Marinette glared at Luka. “He is _not_ buying me that guitar.” But when Luka opened his mouth to protest, she held up her finger. “Because I’m buying it for myself.” She grinned at Luka who had snapped his mouth shut. “You’ve already been sneaky about paying for too much this trip.” 

Luka just smiled fondly at her and nodded. “You heard the lady! What kind of case does it come with? Marinette, you’re going to want to pick out a strap to go with it.”

Looking at him suspiciously, Marinette raised a finger in warning. “You may help me choose the accessories since you know the quality, but you are not allowed to pay for it.” She turned back to Ben and whispered conspiratorially, “And if there is anything you see that he really wants, add it to my tab.”

Fortunately, the case that came with the guitar was one that Luka liked, and said was both easy to carry and good for traveling. Marinette picked out a white guitar strap with pink flowers and bought a pack of guitar picks the same color blue as Luka’s hair. 

They thanked Ben as they left the store, Luka insisting on slinging the guitar case over his shoulder, while Marinette clutched her other purchases both nervous and excited. They finally made it to the Abbey, staying outside on the grounds, while they ate the sandwiches Marinette had purchased in a small cafe. 

The conversation between them was easy, as it always was, as they talked about everything and nothing. After they were done eating, Luka asked Marinette if she would like to practice, but after looking around at all the people, she shook her head, feeling self-conscious about her playing. “But you can play. I’d love to hear it!”

With a smile, Luka pulled the instrument out of its case and started playing softly. As she always did when he played her emotions, she closed her eyes, and covered her heart with her hand, gently swaying back and forth to the song that sang of nothing but happiness. 

They watched the people walk by, at least Marinette did. Luka’s eyes were closed as he played, and she assumed he was lost in the music. They sat in the grass, leaning back against a crumbling stone wall, soaking up the summer sunshine. They sat for a while in companionable silence before Luka’s fingers stilled on the guitar strings. When Marinette looked over at him inquisitively, he smiled softly at her. “Did you want to go and check out the ruins?”

Marinette blushed slightly, afraid her restless energy had given her away, but Luka just kept smiling at her. “You picked a good guitar. I’m jealous. It’s much nicer than my first guitar.”

She bumped his shoulder and grinned. “Yeah, but you don’t give nice things to toddlers.”

Luka laughed, his head tipping back, the joyful sound spilling out before he brought himself back under control. With a playful smirk, he nudged her back, saying, “I’ve always been careful with instruments. It’s just how I’m made. Jule on the other hand…” He trailed off, and it was Marinette’s turn to giggle. He tucked the guitar back into its case and threw it over his shoulder as he stood, extending a hand to where Marinette sat watching him. 

She grabbed the bag and took his hand, and snickered as Luka pulled her to her feet. “You’ve always been careful with everything.” She sighed. “It’s probably safe that you’re carrying it.” She nodded towards the guitar case. 

Luka shook his head, a slight frown wrinkled his forehead and his playful smile was gone. “You’re not as clumsy as you think you are. You may have been once, when you were still growing and not yet familiar with exactly where your body parts were, but you’re one of the most strong and sure people I know.” The playful grin returned. “It’s also not true that I’m always careful. I try to balance out my mother, but…” He shrugged, trailing off. “She’s still a big influence on me.”

Realizing that Luka was still holding her hand, long after she was standing, Marinette squeezed it before letting it go. Luka closed his fingers into a loose fist, before relaxing his hand and tucking it into his pocket. He slipped the thumb of his other hand under the strap of the guitar case and smiled at Marinette. “Lead the way!”

She threaded her arm through his so they wouldn’t get separated in the crowds, and walked from the grass to the pathway made of crumbled brick and gravel. Marinette marveled at how something that had been built almost 1400 years before was still as intact as it was. Luka just shrugged. “Some things are lucky, and they just last. The past never truly leaves us.” 

A snort of laugher escaped Marinette. “Now you sound like my Grandpere.” She squeezed his arm where her hand rested on it. “Thanks, Luka, for bringing me here.”

“Anytime, Marinette.” He looked down at her, a soft smile curling the edge of his lips. “Can you imagine what it must have been like to live here when this was still an Abbey? It must have been bustling with life!”

“Kind of like it is now?” Marinette asked, eyebrows raised, looking around at the tourists everywhere.

Rolling his eyes at her, Luka shook his head. “Not like it is now. Then, everyone had a job and a purpose. People would be hurrying from one place to another, or deep in study or prayer. Not casually strolling around, gawking at the architecture and basking in the sunshine.”

“I never knew you were such a history buff.” Marinette’s eyebrows had climbed higher as he spoke but settled back as they walked. 

“Not history, per se, but people. Why do people do what they do? I’m fascinated by what goes on in people’s minds, how they think, how they live. I guess that’s how I can read people so well. I’ve spent my life watching them and wondering.”

They lapsed into silence again as they wandered, both lost in their own thoughts, pointing out something that caught their attention, but otherwise just content to be in each other’s company. When they’d explored the whole complex, they wandered along a few side streets, poking around in shops they found interesting. When they were close to the train station, they decided to head back to the inn and see if their room was ready yet. They’d arrived that morning well before check-in time, so they hadn’t expected it to be ready then. They’d leave the stuff they’d bought while wandering, and then find someplace to eat before searching out the park Luka had found on a map to watch the stars come out. It looked like it was only a few hundred meters from the inn. 

Luka took the key from the clerk behind the desk, and they were informed that their bags had already been placed in their rooms. They both thanked the clerk, and they climbed the stairs to their room. After unlocking the door, Luka flipped on the light, glanced around and groaned.

“What?” Marinette asked, trying to look over his shoulder. 

Gesturing at the one bed, Luka glared at it accusingly. “I promise you I asked for a room with two beds.”  
Marinette just rolled her eyes at him. “Like we’ve never fallen asleep together in your bed before. Or on the couch watching a movie. How is this any different?”

He sighed. “Because there’s nobody else around. It’s just you and me.”

A frown creased Marinette’s forehead. “How is this different? Are you planning to take advantage of me when nobody’s looking?”

“Of course not!” Luka was outraged she’d even suggested it. 

Smiling up at him, Marinette rested her hand on his forearm. “Of course you wouldn’t. And it doesn’t matter if there’s a hundred other people here, or just us. I trust you, Luka.”

Luka sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders in a quick hug. “Aren’t I supposed to be the voice of reason here?”

Marinette’s laughter shattered any last reservations that he had about the room. “Besides, our bags are already here!” Flopping down on the bed, she beckoned for him to join her, which he did, placing her new guitar carefully near their things, then dropping down next to her, folding one arm beneath his head. 

They washed up briefly, and Marinette traded in the shorts she’d been wearing all day for jeans, in deference to the fact that they’d be laying out in the grass. Luka carefully emptied his backpack into one of the drawers, packing a pair of flashlights and bottles of water. Marinette pulled an old blanket out of her overnight bag and handed it over for Luka to tuck into his backpack. 

Once packed, Marinette triple checked to make sure they still had their room key, Luka shouldered his backpack, and Marinette tucked her purse over her shoulder, and together they headed out to dinner. The park was easy to find, a wide expanse of green at the end of the road beyond the restaurant. The sun was low on the horizon as they climbed to the top of a small rise in the ground, and Marinette spread out the blanket out.

They sat atop the blanket, watching as the sun disappeared from sight. Luka told Marinette to lay down, and they both looked up, waiting for the first star to wink into existence against the ever-darkening night. Marinette was the first to spot the pinprick of light, and Luka looked brokenhearted when he had to tell her that it was Venus, rather than a star that she was looking at. Soon enough, stars started appearing, sharp spots of white against the dark sky. 

As she watched, more and more stars appeared in the sky, and Marinette gasped at the beauty of seeing so many. Her hand reached up as if to touch them, but as close as they felt, they were beyond her reach. She could feel Luka’s soft chuckle beside her; the gentle shake of his shoulders had him brushing against her. 

“There are so many more when you’re out on the open water.” His voice was soft, unwilling to break the magic of the moment. 

“More stars than this?” Luka could hear the awe in Marinette’s words and his smile grew. 

Rolling onto his side, so he could watch the wonder play across her features, Luka looked down at Marinette, her eyes fixed on the heavens. When she turned them to him, he could hardly breathe, they were brimming with gratitude, joy, and something he couldn’t define. 

Her eyes went back to the stars hanging over them, and they roamed over the cosmos, before returning to his. “Thank you for showing this to me.” She pushed up a little, her face coming towards his, and he turned his head to avoid bumping into hers. 

Having intended to kiss Luka on the cheek, Marinette was surprised to find his lips under hers instead. He leaned into the kiss, a little whine escaping his throat, and he pulled back. His eyes were wide and achingly blue, and his free hand came up to cup Marinette’s cheek. She leaned towards him again, and he met her halfway, the kiss soft and exploratory and oh-so-sweet, until Marinette leaned too far into him, and he toppled onto his back, Marinette sprawled across his chest, their teeth bumping painfully. 

Her hands now no longer supporting her, Marinette reached up, running her fingers through his hair, even as his hands guided her head down for another kiss. The next time either of them thought to look up at the sky, it was fully dark, and the stars were twinkling with the same joy they felt. They lay there, looking up at the sky, Marinette’s head resting against Luka’s chest, his strong, steady heartbeat calming all her worries. 

She must have fallen asleep because she woke with a start to Luka softly calling her name. “Marinette, it’s late. We should head back to the room.”

Nodding her agreement, Marinette stood and shook out the blanket before folding it and tucking it into Luka’s backpack. He held his hand out to her, and she took it, lacing her fingers with his and smiling up at him. The walk back was quick and quiet, neither quite ready to break the dream-like quality of the evening. 

Even with the light spilling from windows, Marinette could still see the stars when she looked up and squeezed Luka’s hand. Marinette felt that sense of peace Luka had talked about descending upon her, although she wasn’t sure if that was due to the glory of the night sky, or the man walking beside her. She leaned into him as they walked, and he dropped her hand, only to wrap his arm around Marinette’s shoulder. Shyly, she slipped her arm around his waist and felt him relax into her touch. 

Back in their room, as she climbed under the covers, waiting for Luka to finish up in the bathroom, she smiled to herself, grateful for the mistake made but the clerk in giving them a room with only one bed. They’d talked about it as they’d started getting ready for bed, surprised to find that the other had been pining for them for so long. 

Before getting into the bed next to her, Luka offered to sleep either on top of the covers or somewhere else, but Marinette just tugged him down by the hem of his t-shirt. They kissed a little longer, fingers intertwined, and fell asleep, holding one another close, at the beginning of a brand new adventure.


End file.
